Alpha Daddy
by debbie111908
Summary: Well this is mostly about Peter and Scott fighting over dominance. Sorry bad Summary but please read and review. Don't own Teen Wolf wish I did though )
1. Chapter 1

(Scott): "MOM!" He yelled in a whining voice when his Mom said she been seeing Peter again and that she really liked him.

(Melissa): "Scott enough!" She said sternly as she got ready for her date that should be here soon and she was not ready because she was fighting with Scott.

(Scott): "Mom he's the one that bit me!" He stressed and she stopped and gently touched Scott's arm.

(Melissa): "Yes Scott he told me and well I thought since I really like him and he is your Alpha or Werewolf Father or whatever. Your now his kid as his blood runs through you and he is a important part of your new life, I figured it would not hurt and you could use a Father figure." She said and Scott yanked his arm from her touch and growled before he yelled louder at her.

(Scott): "YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled and ran to his room his Mother following and watched him jump out the window and run off.

(Melissa): "SCOTT!" She yelled after him but he did not listen and keep running till he got to the woods and screamed out loud as he could in frustration as he cried over the unfairness in it all.

(Melissa): "Um… yes it's Melissa I'm sorry but can we reschedule?" She asked in tears though she was trying to cover them up but he already knew what happened and was pissed beyond measures as he heard her cry.

(Peter): "Sure thing Melissa. Is everything alright?" He asked in a soft and caring voice.

(Melissa): "I-I just need to think and… well I'm sorry." She said and hung up on him and he growled from across the street in his car, then he pulled out and back to the Hale Manor that they were fixing back up he then ignored Derek who walked out on the porch to see what he was doing back.

(Derek): "Peter?" He asked but sighed and threw his hands up when Peter ran off into the woods after throwing his suit coat on the car.

(Peter): "What your out here crying like a 2 year old having a tantrum because Mommy's got a boyfriend you don't like?!" Scott jumped up and wiped his sleeve over his face before he glared at Peter who was really scaring the shit out of him from the anger flowing off him in waves but the Teen did not show it.

(Scott): "Fuck you! Your just butting in again! I don't know what you did or told her to get back into her life but I wont let it happen!" He yelled.

(Peter): "It was her that came to me. And what will you do about it?" He asked teasing now.

(Scott): "I know my Mom and if I stop speaking to her and stop eating and doing my work she sure the Hell will drop your sorry ass fast to get me to!" He yelled with a grin but it dropped as Peter wolfed up but only half and started to advance on him quickly, Scott wolfed up as well and got ready to fight but that's not what came, no what came shocked the shit out of Scott and he found himself face down over Peters raised knee.

(Peter): "Your not hurting her Mother anymore then you've already! She loves and cares for you and you using that against her is the worst thing a child can do to a parent, only thinking about your own want's and never once thinking about your Mothers fillings! Well I'm about to give you something you've needed for a long while!" He yelled to Scott who started to fight to get up but it was no uses as Peter held him in place before he brought his hand down hard on his jean backside making him yelp out in shock from it and the second was painful and had him changing back which made the swats a lot worse then when he was wolfed up and he was holding in his yelps of pain but after the 6th his tears fell without him wanting them to and then the grunts turned to yelps and begging.

(Scott): "Y-you c-cant… AH! Do this! AH! AH! STOP!" Scott begged.

(Peter): "Sorry Scott but your wrong there I can do this and I am doing this." He said as he keep landing hard and very painful swats till Scott just wailed with each swat and sob his heart out.

(Peter): "Your never to speak to your Mother as you did and your never to make her cry!" At these words he landed harder smacks to Scott's sit spot and thighs with ever word he spoke and Scott screamed out in pain but agreed.

(Scott): "SORRY! I-I w-wont!" He yelled pitifully and Peter let him drop to the ground and cry his heart and pain out.

(Peter): "See to it that it does not happen again and you better make up with her!" He ordered and Scott wailed harder but nodded that he understood then Peter walked off back to the Manor.

(Derek): "Well what's that all about?" He asked as Peter walked into the house.

(Peter): "Just had to speak with Scott." He said with a growl and Derek looked worried for Scott and it showed.

(Peter): "He'll live I can't kill him and you already know it as you can't kill your Beta's. I cant promise he's not in a lot of pain because I made sure he felt my disproval." He said and walked past Derek and went to change and start to help work again with the others.

Derek was worried for Scott and ran out to find him and it did not take long as he was laying on the ground wailing loudly 20 minutes after he started to look for him to his shock though it worried him more.

(Derek): "Scott?" He asked softly the worry in his voice was strong and the boy did not move but cried so he bent down next to him to look him over for blood or any wounds but when he went to turn Scott the boy screamed out loudly in pain and grabbed Derek's arm to stop the movement.

(Scott): "D-Don't!" He coughed and Derek looked into his scared and pained filled face and gently laid him back down though it got a few loud wails from him and whimpers.

(Derek): "S-Scott? W-what did Peter do to you?" He asked sitting down next to him. Scott just shook his head no not wanting to tell him.

(Derek): "Come on Scott I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said with more authority as he was getting mad at not knowing what was causing Scott so much pain.

(Scott): "D-Derek!" He whined then started to cough pitifully again.

(Derek): "I don't understand why you wont tell me? And why he did it anyways he looked pissed." Derek stressed.

(Scott): "I-It's t-to e-embarrassing." He sobbed out and Derek's eyes widened.

(Derek): "He didn't?!" He asked in shock then barley touched Scott butt getting a loud scream and for Scott to start crying and wailing full force again to even more of Derek's shock.

(Peter): "Derek leave him and get back home." Peter said walking out from the tree line and Derek stood and looked at him.

(Derek): "Why?" He asked motioning to Scott.

(Peter): "Why what? Why your to leave him or why I spanked him?" He asked crossing his arms.

(Derek): "Both." He said also crossing his arms and Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

(Peter): "For one he's my Beta, my child! I'll do as I see fit and for two he was very mean and rude to his Mother and yelled at her then ran off as she cried, and when I found him he was already planning on hurting her more by starving himself and not going to speak to her along with anything else that he could do that would hurt her and make her worry, just because he was throwing a fit about her dating me again, so he was planning to do all that till she felt to guilty and leave me so he would be alright again. I showed him the wrong of his ways. Now as for you leaving him and going back to the Manor, one is because I just told you to and two he needs to think about what he's done and he does not need pampered why he's being punished." He said sternly and Derek looked to want to argue.

(Peter): "Do you really want to go there?" He asked motioning to Scott and Derek stopped glaring and shut his mouth before he nodded and walked passed his Uncle and back to the house without another word.

(Peter): "Pull yourself together and call yourself a ride or something your not to stay out here all night and get sick. And you had better remember your Mother!" He demanded to Scott who was fighting to calm himself down and not think about how much pain he was in or how scared he now was more of Peter then before.

(Peter): "Oh and remember I'm an Alpha and to be exact you wont be healing anytime fast from that." He said and walked off again to work on the Manor again.

(Stiles): "Yeah?" He asked answering his phone as he hung off the side of his bed.

(Scott): "I-I need a-a ride." He said with tears still running down his face and his hitched breath was bad and he fought not to sob why on the phone with Stiles.

(Stiles): "Scott what's wrong?" He asked worried filling off his bed and stood up.

(Scott): "I-I'll t-tell you l-later." He said then gave Stiles the location of where he was at which was even still on the ground.

(Stiles): "I'll be there soon." He said hanging up and running out of the house to pick up Scott. Scott let out a sob as he hung up but he forced himself to take deep breaths and let them out slowly so he would not jar his body more, though the pain was still there and high and he was dreading moving if he even could. 18 minutes later Stiles pulled up in his Jeep and jumped out seeing Scott on the ground he ran up to him.

(Stiles): "Oh God Scott! Scott are you alright?" He asked panicked.

(Scott): "W-wait till w-we get t-to your place, b-but I n-need y-your held to get up a-and in the back of your Jeep." He said tears still running down his face scaring Stiles but the boy nodded and pulled Scott up getting a loud and long scream from Scott and then for him to start sobbing again.

(Stiles): "Shit Scott!" He yelled panicked but he helped Scott limp to the Jeep even as his friend screamed, cried and whimpered though it all Stiles helped him lay down then jumped in the Jeep and drove back to his place and basically when through the same thing with the screams and crying and sobbing as he got Scott laid down on his bed and watched his best friend wail and sob himself to sleep leaving him with no answers and worrying about him, so he stayed up all night looking over Scott who was even crying and whimpering in his sleep.

Stiles Dad was on a late shift that night and did not get home till 6 in the morning and he went straight to bed, Stiles had been asleep off and now all night till 9 the next morning when Scott woke up and jolted himself a little making him sob into the pillow, this woke up Stiles who jumped up and was next to Scott in seconds.

(Stiles): "Scott?" He asked worried and Scott looked to him as he calmed down he was not in as much pain as yesterday but he was still in a lot just not enough to scream every time he moved, though his whole body protected any movement.

(Scott): "M-Mom's dating Peter again." Scott said and Stiles raised an eyebrow but pulled up his chair.

(Stiles): "And this is why your hurt and crying every time you move?" He asked.

(Scott): "Yeah mostly. I fought with Mom before her date and ran off leaving her crying. I'm guessing she canceled it, as Peter found me in the woods about 30 minutes later." Stiles eyes grew.

(Stiles): "What'd he do?" He asked swallowing.

(Scott): "B-Bust my ass after we argued and I told him my plans on getting Mom to leave him, by starving myself and not talking to her and things." He said filling ashamed of himself as he thought about the way he was treating his Mom and Peter was right that he did not care if he hurt her or not to get his way, which he was going to try and change for her.

(Stiles): "I'm not for all what you do to your Mom and never have been but Peter Hale as in Alpha Werewolf and Derek's Uncle Peter Hale, beat your ass? As in spanked you?" He asked shocked and Scott nodded.

(Stiles): "Dude? And you've been crying over all that?!" He asked louder.

(Scott): "He beat my ass dude!" Scott stressed.

(Stiles): "Alright I understand a few sobs and wailing and whimpering but he really most have let you have it by the way you've been acting about it!"

(Scott): "He was pissed and he was Wolfed up!" He stressed.

(Stiles): "I want see." He said and Scott shock his head no.

(Stiles): "Come on man let me see." He whined a little.

(Scott): "Stiles it hurts to move, what do you think it will down to pull down my pants?" He asked.

(Stiles): "You have to go to the bathroom soon anyways you always do when you wake up so just man up and show me." He said and with a groan he slowing got out of bed and stood and wobbly legs whimpering the whole time and letting a few tears fall down his face from the pain, he then undid his pants and let them drop to the ground and slowly pulled down his boxers with a loud hiss as more tears poured down his face.

(Stiles): 'GASP!' "OH MY GOD!" He said loudly and Scott tried to look back and see the damage down but it was no uses till Stiles grabbed his phone and took a picture and handed it to Scott who gasped.

(Stiles): "I'm not blaming you for screaming. Nope." He said still looking at Scotts butt with a pained face as though he was afraid he'd fill the pain.

(Scott): "Damn!" He stressed seeing his butt and thighs were a deep old burgundy red color with purple bruising in places and a few bright red areas.


	2. Chapter 2

(Stiles): "Dude we have school tomorrow and the meet practice, I say your screwed." Stiles said.

(Scott): "Yeah I know." Scott growled and fixed his clothes before she limped off to the bathroom and decided a cold shower might help but in all he ended up jumping out quickly as the pain from the water hitting his backside was to much.

(Stiles): "So where you heading?" He asked as Scott put his shoes back on.

(Scott): "I-I need to tell my Mom I'm sorry for the way I treat her. It's not just because Peter told me to it's just… well I fill bad now the I've thought about it, I really do hurt her just to get what I want no matter how much it hurts her." Scott said with a blush and stood.

(Stiles): "I told you that year ago that you treated her wrong and she deceived better from her son! What, you get your ass busted for you and your all sorry's now and regrets?!" Stiles stressed waving his hands around and Scott smiled to him.

(Scott): "It's just it's you that who was talking." Scott chuckled at Stiles dumb look.

(Stiles): "What's that mean?"

(Scott): "Have you looked at how you've treated your Dad? And how much trouble we cause him?" Stiles just opened and closed his mouth.

(Stiles): "Fine I see your point."

(Scott): "I'll see you later." Scott smiled and walked out of the house and to his though he took the time thinking everything over.

(Scott): 'Should I tell Mom that I'm sorry and she could date Peter and he would not care and he was happy for her? Or should he still tell her he was sorry but that he did not like her dating Peter and hopefully she would dumb him? No Peter would most likely kill me but I do not want my Mother hurt and into all of this either. But she did have a point about Peter already being a big part of my life now… I mean how could I not be? The man bit me and come back to life only to join back up with Derek and the others and he was still my Alpha one way or the other and damn it that mans hand hurt!' Scott sighed and walked into his house and was tackled into a big hug from his crying Mother as she held him close.

(Melissa): "Thank God your alright. You never came home or called and I thought something happened to you." She stressed claming herself down after Scott held her back a minute before they broke apart.

(Scott): "I know and I'm sorry I worried you Mom it was wrong and… well I'm really sorry I yelled at you and left last night, I was not being fair to you and I want you to be happy and if… if Peter makes you happy then I wont say anything else about you to being together, and your right he is already a big part in my life and I'm sorry I over reacted. Can you forgive me?" Scott asked and she gently touched his face and smiled to him with tears gently rolling down hers.

(Melissa): "Scott I love you more then anything in the world and out of it, I could never not forgive you and I know it's hard on you with a man going to be around more but he really does make me happy, I fill… well I've not felt like this since my first boyfriend." She said.

(Scott): "He makes your fill that happy?" Scott asked in a soft voice and she nodded.

(Melissa): "And more."

(Scott): "Then I wish you and Peter happiness just… be careful Mom." Scott said and hugged her tightly before he went to his room leaving her smiling after him with a happy filling in her heart and she went off to call Peter and speak with him a little.


	3. Chapter 3

(Stiles): "So how's your little problem?"

(Scott): "To tell you the truth not as bad as I thought it would be though it still hurts like blazes when I sit down but other wise I'm fine." He said looking around as they walked down the school hall way.

(Stiles): "And what about you and your Mom?"

(Scott): "It went well I told her that I wanted her to be happy and if Peter made her happy I was happy for her and wished her luck." He shrugged.

(Stiles): "So basically Peters a defiant in."

(Scott): "Pretty much yes." Scott said with a I'm doomed grin and Stiles nodded.

(Isaac): "Derek's calling a meeting tonight at 6 at the Manor your to be there." Isaac said walking up to them.

(Stiles): "Wait both of us?"

(Isaac): "No the whole school, yes both of you when are you even not into any of this?" Isaac rolled his eyes and walked off.

(Stiles): "Well that went well. So what do you think that's about?"

(Scott): "No clue but I work till 7 after school today." Scott groaned.

(Stiles): "Oh… well just tell your boss you need off early it's not like he does not know about all this." Stiles shrugged.

(Scott): "I keep calling off or leaving early, I'm never going to get up enough money saved for a vehicle!" Scott complained and Stiles just shrugged again and smacked Scott on the back as they went there first class.

(Derek): "Where's Scott?" Derek asked Stiles.

(Stiles): "Oh well he kind of had to work till 7 today so he was going to try and get off early again he should be here soon." Stiles rushed out to the angry Alpha.

(Derek): "Call him." He ordered and Stiles almost dropped his phone as he fought to keep a hold of it to call Scott.

(Scott): "Wait?" Scott asked in a aggravated voice.

(Stiles): "Where are you man Derek's not liking being keep waiting?"

(Scott): "I know but one of the dogs needed surgery and I could not just ask to leave!" Scott complained.

(Stiles): "Um… one of the dogs needed surgery." Stiles said to Derek who growled and held out his hand for the phone.

(Stiles): "Derek's wanting to speak with you." Stiles said before Derek pulled the phone out of Stiles hand.

(Derek): "Scott?"

(Scott): "I know and I'm on my way I'll be there in 20 minutes." Scott said leaving the Vet clinic.

(Derek): "Hurry this is not a matter to drop your to be here when everyone else is." Derek said.

(Scott): "Hey it's not like I'm going to drop everything for you! I agreed to be part of your pack but I did not agree to dropping my life every time you call! I'm trying to keep my job and get some wheels!" Scott said almost in a whining voice making Peter chuckle as he was standing next to Derek.

(Derek): "Just get here." Derek growled and hung up the phone and tossed it back to Stiles who again had to fight not to drop it.

(Scott): "What's this about anyways?" Scott asked when he walked into the Manor 20 minutes later.

(Peter): "You'll find out just like the rest." Peter said and Scott huffed but stood next to Stiles.

(Derek): "Alright now that we're all here. There's an Alpha pack getting closer to are town, now there all Alpha's and there deadly so none of you are to be alone stay in pair at least and Me and Peter are to always know where your at at all times! No exceptions!" Derek said sternly.

(Peter): "That also means you don't leave your house at night." At this Peter looked to them all but his eyes locked with Scott's a minute.

(Scott): "Wait so we're all grounded basically to school and home? I have work and it's at night, I can't miss anymore! And what about Alison? I have a life."

(Derek): "Not anymore you don't. This is not only to keep you safe but others safe. Tell Alison about what's going on but and I'm sure she'll understand. You will give your work hours to Me and Peter and we'll drop you off and pick you up but that's all your aloud to do, school, work then home."

(Scott): "What now I have a babysitter?! God aren't you taking this a little out of hand?" Scott stressed.

(Peter): "Scott your to do as your told, I'll be informing your Mother of this as well so I'm sure she'll tell if you leave the house."

(Derek): "Look I know this sucks but there a pack of Alpha's! They are strong and as a pack there even stronger so this is unlike any of us have ever had to face and we need to be careful about it!" Derek stressed and looked to his three Beta's who did not look to happy but keep there mouths shut.

(Derek): "Are the rules clear enough for you?! I don't want any of you hurt! And if you brake the rules we'll brake you! Understand?!" Derek growled.

(Isaac): "Yeah we got it." He said as the others nodded but Scott but as Peter narrowed his eyes in warning at Scott the boy growled but with a sigh he nodded his head.

(Scott): "Yeah." He stressed out not happy at all.

(Stiles): "So why does this fall on me?" He asked looking to them.

(Derek): "Because Stiles you're a friend of a Werewolf and in being so bate, so as this applies to you so your ass will stay safe with the others and as part of the pack you will obey the rules as well or face the consequences!" He growled and Stiles put his hands up.

(Stiles): "Right I got it." He said with a nervous chuckle and Derek backed down.

(Peter): "I'll make sure you get home." Peter said to Stiles and Scott who just turned and walked out of the Manor without another word. Scott and Stiles rode in the Jeep as Peter ran in the woods but where he could see them till they got home. First Scott was dropped off then Peter made sure Stiles got home safely before he returned to Scott's house to speak with Merissa.


End file.
